A Lying Profile
by SSACalliope-Prentiss
Summary: Everyone knows the Liars are covering up the truth to what really happened over those two years Ali went missing. But lying could put them in more danger than ever, so Holbrook calls the BAU to help keep them safe. Can the girls keep their secrets when they've got their own personal agent on their back? Story 3 of the Homesick series. Sequel to 'Victoria Cross'.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so I've only just finished catching up with PLL and I got this story into my head that I need to get out. There's only about fifteen stories with a PLL-Criminal Minds crossover and this will add to it. I hope you guys enjoy it.**

* * *

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me," Alex cried out, panting as she rolled over onto her back, only covered by the white sheet, reaching over to grab the vibrating cell on her nightstand "Blake," she answered, trying to control her breathing.

_"I know, I know,"_ she heard JJ's voice on the other end of the line _"Don't hate me but we have a case,"_

Alex propped herself up onto one elbow "Where?"

_"Pennsylvania, we're meeting on the jet, the sooner we get there, the better,"_

"This is a bad one, isn't it?" she sighed into the phone, looking down at the woman lying naked next to her.

JJ returned her sigh and paused before replying _"Yeah, it is,"_

"Alright, I'll be there in 20," said Alex and hung up, tossing her phone back onto the night stand and sitting up, scrubbing a hand over her face.

"Where?" the dark skinned woman asked her quietly, sitting up next to her.

"Pennsylvania," Alex looked over at her apologetically "I'd finish what we started with a bang but I'm gonna have to finish it with a ring," she half joked, referring to the phone call "I'm sorry Jordan,"

Jordan smiled slightly before capturing her lips in a soft kiss "It's okay," she whispered as they were millimeters apart, then pulled back a little further "I get it, I _did_ work there once, remember?"

Alex let out a huff of air and smiled "Yeah, I've heard," she said and gave her a chaste kiss "I gotta go," she murmured and pulled away, and walking to the shower.

Five minutes later and she was dressed and holstering her gun against her hip. She decided on dark fitted jeans instead of business pants and a peach colored silk blouse, covered with a black dress blazer. Considering it was three in the morning, she wasn't in the mood for business. After touching up her make-up and putting her boots on, she looked over and saw Jordan fast asleep in her bed. Leaning over and kissing the corner of her mouth, she then wrote a note and left it on the nightstand, along with a spare key tucked in the fold and raced out the door, on her way to the airstrip.

* * *

"Please tell me this was so urgent it couldn't wait until morning," Derek said as he walked down the aisle of the jet and slumped down into the chair next to Emily.

"Tell me about it," Emily replied as she sank into her chair, in desperate need for coffee. Like her prayers had been answered, a tray of coffees were suddenly put on the table in front of them, their names written in black permanent marker on each cup "Oh, Jayje, I knew there was a reason we kept you around," she said taking her cup.

JJ chuckled and reached for her own "Glad to know I'm of some use around here," she replied sarcastically before sitting down across from Emily, next to the window "I figured you all needed it,"

"That is correct," Alex came up from behind her and sat down next to her "I haven't slept in what feels like days," she said as she took her cup.

Derek smirked "Why is that, Alex? Something keeping you awake at night? Or should I say _someone_?"

"Yeah, yeah, because _you've_ gotten a lot of sleep lately," Alex retorted "I still can't believe we haven't met her yet,"

Emily sat up a little straighter as she looked toward Derek "Yeah, what's the deal with that? When are we gonna meet her?"

Derek pretended to think or a moment "Well...it's Saturday so...never,"

"Never?" JJ raised an eyebrow at him "What? Are you scared we'll scare her off or something?"

"No, but do you remember the last time I introduced my girlfriend to you?"

"No," they all replied.

"Exactly,"

Before they could respond, the three other agents joined them on the jet "Alright," Hotch started before they all took a seat around them "Sorry to call you all in so late, or should I say early,"

"It's late if you haven't gone to sleep yet," Alex replied taking a sip from her coffee.

The other agents smirked, with the exception of Reid who frowned in confusion before Hotch cut in again "Four teenagers, Emily Fields, Aria Montgomery, Hanna Marin and Spencer Hastings, Rosewood P.D believe they're in danger,"

"What makes them think that?" Rossi asked.

"Almost three years ago Alison DiLaurentis went missing, a year later she was found buried in the DiLaurentis backyard. Two weeks ago, the four girls were reported missing. The GPS in Spencer Hastings' car and the girls' cell phones were traced near a warehouse in Philadelphia, when Philly P.D got there, the car was abandoned and so were their phones,"

"Couldn't it be that the girls just went up for a trip for a couple of weeks?" Rossi asked.

"Come on, have you ever heard of a teenage girl _willingly_ leave her phone behind?" JJ asked him with a raised eyebrow.

"Fair point," Rossi replied.

"A few months ago, a Detective Darren Wilden was found dead with two gunshot wounds to the abdomen. Rosewood P.D then brought in two detectives from Pennsylvania State, Gabriel Holbrook and Linda Tanner, and whilst Tanner was primary it appears that Holbrook was the one doing all the footwork on the case." Hotch explained.

"What has this got to do with these four girls?" Alex asked.

"Ashley Marin, mother of Hanna Marin was lead suspect and even arrested for the murder of Detective Wilden, however an eyewitness stepped forward and saw this woman instead," he said as they all flicked to the next photograph of a blonde woman in her early twenties "CeCe Drake, she was the one that killed Wilden and ran. After months of searching, someone called in the tip-line and gave her up, and when Holbrook was questioning her...she produced this," he said and they all flicked over to another photograph.

"Holy crap," Emily sat up straighter and even leaned over her tablet and zoomed in "Is that...?"

"Alison DiLaurentis, the girl who went missing almost three years ago," Hotch said "CeCe then escaped and hasn't been found, the following night, the four girls returned with Alison DiLaurentis,"

"Did she say what happened?" Reid asked.

Hotch nodded slightly "She's claiming she was kidnapped and that she recently escaped her captor," he continued "When Holbrook asked her to explain the photograph, she said that she didn't feel safe out in the open and asked her friends to hide her. Apparently they hid her in a shed they used to go when they were kids,"

"So how'd she end up back in Philly?"

"Alison claimed that he found her again and that her friends came and saved her, bringing her back home," Hotch said.

Derek huffed "That's quite a story,"

"Holbrook believes that they're covering something up, and that they were in New York, not Philadelphia,"

"Why?" Rossi asked.

Hotch gestured for them to scroll to the next photo and replied "Ezra Fitz, a teacher at Rosewood High, was shot on a rooftop in New York and was rushed into surgery. Someone called Holbrook and told him that he might want to take a look at it," Hotch said "It turns out Ezra Fitz is a Fitzgerald of the Fitzgerald Art Foundation and the family owns a theater there, so when Holbrook called, a woman answered. He believed it to be Alison DiLaurentis and sent the NYPD in there to look for her, but when they got there, they found something else: a body."

"Shana Fring," Alex read "Says she's a student at Rosewood High,"

"Why would she be in New York?" JJ asked.

Derek frowned at the crime scene photos "Look at how she's dressed," he said "black clothing, her hood appears to be up and there was a gun nearby, what was she doing? Robbing the place?"

"Well, if the girls were in New York, my guess is she was looking for them," said Emily "If Alison wasn't kidnapped, but she was running, maybe Shana was who she was running from?" she asked, more rhetorical than anything.

"But why lie about it?" JJ asked "Obviously the girl had a gun, it was clearly self defense, but why lie and say you were kidnapped and that they guy's still out there?"

"That's the question Holbrook wants us to find out, he wants us to put the pieces together," said Hotch "From the airport, we go to our hotel, get some sleep, tomorrow we'll be assigned a girl each, whilst we're on this case we'll be their confidant, their friend and their bodyguard," he explained, looking around at their tired but concentrated faces "We need these girls to trust us, and we meet with Holbrook and his men at 8:30, we'll go from there," They all nodded before closing their tablets and getting 15-or-so minutes of sleep before they touch down in Pennsylvania.

* * *

"Ali?" Emily asked, half groggy from sleep as she rubs her eyes and sits up slightly. Alison sat on the floor, her back against the bed facing Emily's wall with her knees up to her chest.

She turned her head to look at the brunette in her sleepy state and smiled slightly "Hey, Em, go back to sleep,"

"What are you doing here? It's three in the morning," Emily asked, leaning further toward her so they could whisper and so she could see her face "Is everything okay?"

Alison nodded and brushed Emily's hair behind her ear and shoulder "Yeah, I'm fine, I just fee safer here with you, that's all,"

Emily gave a sad smile and grabbed her hand that was against her own cheek, moving back and lifting up the covers gesturing for her to climb in "C'mere," she whispered, and Alison slid down under the covers, facing her, as Emily wrapped an arm around so her hand was against her back, holding her in "Better?" Seeing Alison nod in return, she kissed her forehead and brushed the hair out of her face "Get some sleep, I'll be here,"

"Thank you," Alison whispered quietly and lent over, giving her a chaste kiss and giving her a small, yet genuine smile.

"Any time," Emily replied just as quiet as they both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Those girls must've gone through hell," Emily said as they got into the elevator of the hotel.

JJ scoffed and shook her head "If I thought my best friend was dead and then just returned...God, I wouldn't know what to do," There was an awkward silence that filled the elevator as JJ realized what she had just said and she turned to Emily "Em...God I-"

"Hey," Emily cut her off with a slight smile, not really reaching her eyes "It's okay, really,"

"No, that was really insensitive and thoughtless..."

Emily sighed "JJ?"

"Yeah?"

"Stop talking," Emily replied, receiving a smirk from the other agents as Emily gave JJ a pointed look.

"So are we bunking or do we have a room each?" Alex asked.

"Uh, we have a room each, so enjoy the peace while you can," Hotch said as the elevator doors opened with a bell ring.

"Thank God," said Morgan "Because I was not sleepin' with Reid,"

"Yeah, Morgan, if Reid had a choice of who to sleep with," Emily smirked "It wouldn't be you,"

"Excuse me Princess?" Morgan asked with raised eyebrows "What's wrong with me?" he stopped at his door as Emily stopped at the next one.

"Oh Derek, if I were to list them all I wouldn't get any sleep at all, would I?" she replied with a smirk and opened her door "Night guys," she said and with their replies they followed suit into their own rooms, getting the much needed rest.

* * *

Fluttering her eyes open, Emily turned her face towards her pillows, trying to block out the sun that was streaming in from her window. Looking over to the other side of her bed, she saw Alison gone and her window slightly ajar. Slight panic filled her body as she sat up slightly and looked around, but her tension quickly eased as she saw a note lying on the pillow that was previously occupied by the blonde.

_Emily,_

_Thanks for letting me crash your sleep last night, it's the best one I've gotten in a while. Thanks to you I actually got some. Knowing you were there helped me feel safe. I snuck out early before my dad found me missing from my bed or your parents saw me in yours. I'll see you later._

_Ali, xoxo._

She smiled at the note, but quickly folded it and hid it under the pillow when she heard a knock at her bedroom door "Yeah," she mumbled, still half asleep. Opening the door, Wayne Fields poked his head in the door.

"Morning Emmy," he smiled at her "How'd you sleep?" he asked.

"Yeah, pretty well," she smiled slightly "Probably the best sleep I've had in a while," she replied honestly.

Her father smiled at her and quickly looked down the hall to see if anyone was coming before stepping into her room and shutting the door. He walked over and sat at the end of her bed "Is there are reason you slept well last night?"

Emily blushed slightly and looked down "No," she replied.

Wayne chuckled and lifted her chin with his finger "Emmy, I heard you and Alison whispering last night," Emily's eyes widened and she was about to defend herself when he held his hands up in defense "I won't tell your mother, but I heard her say that she can't sleep on her own anymore, it's understandable,"

"We were just sleeping," Emily replied.

"I know that," he replied "Look, Alison doesn't have to hide in this house, and I know you wouldn't do anything under my roof; boy or girl, I know that,"

"...But?"

"But...be careful, I don't want you to get hurt," he said.

"We're just friends, Dad," said Emily.

"Mhm," he replied and narrowed his eyes skeptically "Whatever you say, just be careful, okay?" Emily nodded her head and smiled at her understanding father "And for the record-I am so proud of you, for being the amazing person that you are, you really helped that girl last night, I think,"

"Thanks Dad," she smiled slightly as Wayne pulled her into a hug.

As they pulled away from the hug, Wayne stood from her bed and turned back to her, you might want to get dressed and come downstairs, there's people here to see you,"

"Okay," she replied as he walked to the door "Hey Dad?" she called after him, making him turn "Thanks,"

* * *

**So that was the first chapter, let me know what you think and I'll get started on the second one. Suggestions are very much welcome.**

**xoxo Love, Me oxox**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright so if you haven't noticed, this is a sequel to Victoria Cross (CM-NCIS Xover) which is second to my BAU series.**

**I'm gonna get around to finishing that story but I needed to get this idea out there.**

**So, here's the second chapter, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Really? Unless you're stupid, I'm pretty sure everyone knows I don't own any of the show's characters.**

* * *

Ashley Marin opened the door to two people dressed in business suits. A woman in her early forties with her brown hair down, and Holbrook, she knew that one.

"Mrs Marin?" the woman asked.

"It's Ms but yes, that's me," she said, her brow furrowing slightly.

"My name is Special Agent Alex Blake," the woman said as she took out her badge "May we come in for a moment?"

Ashley nodded and stepped aside, opening the door wider for them "Of course, come in," she said, closing the door behind them and leading them to the kitchen area "What can I do for you, Agent?"

"Ms Marin, is your daughter home at all?" Alex asked her.

"She should be, yes," Ashley replied, folding her arms over her chest "Is everything okay? Is Hanna in some sort of trouble?"

"No, ma'm, she isn't but I would prefer it if she were here for this," Alex told her.

Ashley just nodded and replied "I'll go grab her," and walked up the staircase to her daughters bedroom. Hanna was sitting at her desk, on her laptop when Ashley knocked on her door "Hanna?"

"Yeah," she called back, closing her laptop and turning to face her. She was already dressed in a sky blue high waist skirt, a black and white striped loose tank with a white dress blazer. Her hair was down and curled and her shoes were black four inch platform pumps.

"Can you come downstairs for a minute?" she asked.

"Yeah, sure," she replied with a slight smile as her phone rang, looking down to check the caller ID, she answered "Emily, what's up?"

_"What's up?"_ Emily replied _"What's up is that there are agents in my house and there'll probably be in yours as well, any minute now,"_ she whispered.

Hanna stood up and walked towards the staircase "What do you mean? What do they want?"

_"What they want is to look over our shoulder until they find out what really happened to Alison,"_ she continued in her harsh whisper.

Reaching the bottom stair, she headed toward the kitchen "Well they're only in town, right?"

_"No, Hanna, they're literally on us like hawks,"_ said Emily _"We have to be careful about this,"_

Reaching the kitchen, Hanna stopped in her tracks as she saw Gabe and another woman standing with her mother "Crap, I gotta go, I'll see you later," and with that, she hung up "What's going on?"

"Hanna, this is Special Agent Blake from the FBI," said Ashley "They want to talk,"

"More like stalk," she muttered under her breath.

* * *

"You're kidding, right?" Aria asked, looking between the agent standing in her living room and her father "This is some sort of joke?"

"Your safety isn't a joke, Aria," Byron Montgomery told her and turned back to the agent "Agent Hotchner, how does this work?"

Aria was still dumbfounded as to what was happening, panic and fear emanating inside her. Hotch looked at her and back to Byron before saying "Mr Montgomery, Detective Holbrook believes your daughter is in danger, in order to prevent anything happening to her or her friends, I will be present at all times. This means we'll be there when you start school and be there when you finish, also I will need to be present in this house,"

"That's fine, you can take the guest room," Byron said "Just keep my daughter safe," he pleaded and dug in his pocket to pull out his phone "I have to call Aria's mother and let her know what's going on," Hotch nodded in return and Byron turned away, taking a few steps before Aria called him back.

"Tell her not to worry, and to not come home, I'm fine," she told him "She doesn't need to be here,"

"Aria, you know how stubborn she is," Byron gave her a pointed look, earning a small smile in return, before lifting the phone to his ear and walking into the kitchen.

"Agent Hotchner," Aria said.

"Please, call me Hotch," he offered her a rare smile to which she returned.

Aria nodded before continuing "I don't need protection,"

"I'm sure you don't," Hotch replied "But whoever kidnapped Alison DiLaurentis is still out there, he captured her twice," he told her, knowing it was complete bullshit, but played the card anyway "What's to stop them from trying again?"

Aria shrugged before sighing "Fine,"

Hotch held his hands up in surrender "I promise not to cramp your style,"

Aria raised an eyebrow at him before replying "Yeah, Ice-T called," she said lifting her hand to her hear gesturing a phone "He wants his gangsta back,"

Hotch's smile widened at her wit and looked over at Byron still talking on the phone "So where's your mom?"

"Austria," she replied and gestured to the couch, both sitting down, she continued "Her boyfriend-well, fiance now-got a promotion and asked her to go there with him," she explained "I practically forced her to go,"

"Why?"

Aria shrugged "I guess I wanted her to do something for herself for once," she replied "The amount of crap that my dad, my brother and I have put her through, she deserves it,"

Hotch nodded "Fair point," he said as Byron came back into the room.

"Ella sends her thanks and will be here on the next flight out," he replied.

"What?" Aria asked "Did you tell her what I said?"

"Yes I did," Byron replied "I even added a few of my own comments, but she wasn't hearing any of it,"

Hotch hid his smirk and watched the two interact.

* * *

"Everywhere?" Spencer asked "Like, literally everywhere?"

"Literally everywhere," JJ replied "I know this is the last thing you want but believe me, this is probably in your best interest right now,"

Veronica Hastings nodded "Thank you for coming here Agent Jareau, Spencer's safety is all we want,"

"I understand," JJ said, knowing how much she would want Henry to be protected "And please, call me JJ," she gave her a slight smile, to which Veronica returned.

"We have a guest room, or you can stay in the barn, it's your choice," said Veronica

"I think it'd be preferable to be inside the house," JJ countered "That way I can monitor any unusual activity outside and also be closer to Spencer,"

"Of course," she replied "Spencer, would you show our guest to the spare room please?"

"Sure," Spencer sighed "Follow me," and turned towards the staircase.

"So..." JJ started once they were out of earshot "Second child, your sister is most likely overachieving as well as condescending," JJ started to profile out loud "Both of your parents are lawyers, good ones, the family alma mater holds high expectations for you,"

"Where are you going with this?" Spencer asked her.

"You strive to be the perfect child but you hate it," said JJ then turned to face her "You get straight A's, correct?"

"To the most part, yes," Spencer replied.

JJ nodded "Maybe you should take it easy, I'm sure you'd still get A's if you didn't try as hard,"

"You can't know that," Spencer said "My grades are the way they are because I push myself,"

"And that's a good thing, pushing yourself," JJ said "But everyone has a limit, don't push it too far,"

Spencer just stood there as JJ continued into the guest room and proceeded to check the windows.

* * *

Alison DiLaurentis opened her front door to see a woman standing there in a black pantsuit, she had straight, dark raven hair which fell down past her shoulders. Alison could see the gun against her hip and she sighed "You're the fed, aren't you?"

"Special Agent Emily Prentiss," Emily flashed her badge to her as she spoke softly "Alison DiLaurentis?"

"Yep, lucky me," said Alison sarcastically as she turned around and started to walk into the house, leaving Emily to follow her and close the door behind her.

"Your dad home?" asked Emily as Alison turned back around to face her.

"Nope, he's at work," said Alison "So you want to watch me?" she asked more as a statement than anything.

Emily bit back a smirk but shook her head "I don't want to watch you, but think of me as a bodyguard,"

"So what do you do anyway?" Alison asked.

"I work for the Behavioral Analysis Unit, we profile people, read behavior," said Emily.

"That's it?" Alison raised her eyebrows "You just watch people?"

Emily couldn't bite back her smirk this time and answered "We don't _watch_ people, we read them in order to figure out their next step," she remarked.

"So you travel the country to _'read'_ people?" Alison put a hand on her hip and tilted her head slightly.

"No," Emily shook her head "We work with the local police to catch all sorts of people, mainly serial killers...or kidnappers,"

Alison's lips parted slightly as she mentioned kidnapping, but she quickly cooled her features and shrugged "Okay, so how does this work?"

"I follow you," Emily said bluntly "I sleep in your house, make sure no one's trying to hurt you,"

Alison raised an eyebrow at her "I was the Queen Bee of Rosewood High since ninth grade, I was a bitch and I was mean," she admitted candidly "A lot of people want to hurt me,"

"You were _that_ girl," said Emily with a slight smirk.

"What? You were too?"

Emily let out a dry chuckle "Are you kidding? I was never in one place long enough to be _that_ girl," she replied as she followed Alison toward the kitchen "The longest I ever stayed in one school was five months,"

"Army brat?" Alison asked as she grabbed a glass out of the cupboard "Drink?"

"No thanks, I'm good," she replied and answered her original question "Political rebel, actually. My parents were both politicians, moved around to several different countries,"

Alison raised her eyebrows as she poured herself a glass of water "Sounds like fun,"

Emily snorted "Right, if you call no friends, straight A's and emo fun,"

Alison choked on her water as she gasped for air, coughing out the water she breathed in "You were emo?"

Emily laughed "Are you okay?" she asked as Alison got her breathing under control and nodded "Yeah, with parents like mine, you rebel as much as you can, that includes a lot of death metal concerts,"

"God, no wonder you had no friends," Alison said "Which is a real shame, if I was your stylist, you would've been popular in high school,"

"Yeah, well, whoever says high school is the best four years of your life obviously didn't have a very good one after they graduated," Emily replied, sitting on the stool.

"I'd drink to that, but it's 9:30 in the morning," Alison replied.

"...And you're underage," Emily added.

Alison shrugged "Meh, never stopped me before,"

"Now, why am I not surprised?" asked Emily as she smirked slightly to which Alison returned.

* * *

"So are coming or what?" Aria asked Hotch as he sat talking with Byron. Hotch nodded and stood, quickly rinsing his empty coffee mug in the sink, not wanting to leave dirty dishes anywhere.

"Where to?" he asked.

"The Brew," she replied "We're going there for coffee,"

Hotch nodded "Alright, let's go," he said and turned to Byron "Thank you for the coffee Mr Montgomery,"

"Please, it's Byron," he replied "Makes me feel less old,"

Hotch smirked back to him "Yeah, tell me about it," he said before they walked out.

* * *

Reaching the Brew, Hotch saw Alex, Morgan, Emily and Holbrook inside, sitting at a table whilst the girls sat in the couch area. Hotch watched as Aria joined them, the girls eyeing him suspiciously as he sat with the rest of his team.

"Where's JJ?" Hotch asked them.

They all shrugged realizing that Spencer had shaken her and Alex chuckled to herself as she pulled out her phone "I'm gonna see how Garcia's doing on those background checks," and stepped outside so no one else in the cafe could hear. As soon as Alex stepped outside, JJ walked in and sat down next to Hotch.

"Lose something Jay?" Emily asked her sarcastically as she took a sip from her coffee.

"That girl is good," JJ replied, shrugging off her blazer "I was right there in the kitchen with her mother and I didn't hear anything,"

Morgan chuckled at her "You got played my friend,"

"Yeah, yeah," JJ waved off "I'll be more alert next time," she said louder to make sure Spencer heard as she gave her a pointed look.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Spencer called back.

"Yeah of course you don't," JJ muttered.

"That's your agent?" asked Hanna asked Spencer, earning a nod in return "Is it just me because I wasn't expecting them all to be so..."

"Good-looking?" Ali replied with a smirk "It's not just you, it's ridiculous,"

Spencer looked over at the agents "Is that all of them? Like is there any more, working behind the scenes or something?"

"Probably," Aria replied "It's the FBI, they've probably got people everywhere,"

"Well, there's another two," said Hanna as a tall, lanky man with light brown hair wearing a light blue business shirt and a black skinny tie stood up and put down a file on the table in front of the other agents. He had black dress pants and his sleeves were rolled up to his elbows. Another man stood next to him, he was older but just as tall and wore a black suit without a tie. He had black hair and had a goatee.

"So what is it these people actually do?" Emily asked.

"They read people," Ali answered "At least that's what mine said, she said they read behavior and try and figure out their next move before they make it,"

"Well, I'm trying to shake mine," said Spencer.

"Mine's actually pretty cool," said Ali as she tilted her head at the group of agents "Except for the whole emo thing in high school,"

"The what?"

"Never mind," Ali waved off "But I definitely need another coffee," she said and stood up, walking towards the counter. The girls looked up at the agents and saw then laugh about something and Morgan and Prentiss fist bump whilst Alex returned and ruffled the tall lanky kid's hair.

"They seem normal," Hanna said.

"Yeah, emphasis on _'seem'_," Spencer replied, folding her arms over her chest.

"Okay, what's the deal?" Emily asked.

"Nothing, I don't have a deal," Spencer replied.

Emily raised her eyebrows "You've been hating on them ever since they got here,"

"I just don't need a babysitter, that's all," Spencer replied.

"Look, none of us are happy about this but we're stuck with them," Aria said "So we just have to deal,"

* * *

**Okey Doke, let me know what you think :)**

**R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter III is complete**

**It's a little longer but, hey, who cares**

**Please tell me what you think and feel free to give suggestions :)**

* * *

"Alright," Emily downed her third cup of coffee since they'd been there. It was coming up to two hours now, the girls were still on the couch talking and the agents, along with Holbrook, were still at the tables "So the question is _'why?'_"

"Why what?" Holbrook asked.

"Why everything?" Emily said "Why New York? Why run away in the first place? And why lie about it once your enemy is dead?" she asked, flipping through files "None of it seems to add up,"

Holbrook sat up straighter in his seat then hunched over the table, crossing is arms "Well, for one, why are you certain she ran away?" he asked, making them all look at him quizzically "Look, even if her story didn't add up in the interview, why are you so sure none of it happened?"

Morgan pulled out his tablet and started to play the interview video, holding it up at the end of the table for everyone to see "You see here?" he starts and pauses the tape "When you asked her to explain the photograph of her in Rosewood, she easily explained that," he said and looked up at Holbrook who shrugged, wanting him to continue.

"The most popular girls are often the best liars," Hotch elaborated "They learn to compartmentalize their emotions so no one can detect their weaknesses,"

"So?" asked Holbrook.

"Look at the rest of them," Alex pointed out "They have no idea what's going on, they weren't prepared and Alison had to improvise, she's the leader after all,"

Holbrook nodded slightly "Yeah, but we can't exactly use that,"

"Okay," Emily said "But look at her, she's strangely calm when she's recounting the events of the past two years,"

"Even a good liar wouldn't be able to hide the pain if it were there," JJ explained flicking her eyes briefly at her best friend, who was unreadable.

Before anyone could say anything else, Hanna was storming out of the Brew in a huff. Anger and frustration written all over her face. A beat of silence passed over them before Alex spoke up "Well, I guess that's my cue," she said ans stood up "I'll call you about the background checks later, Garcia didn't turn up anything that was too suspicious but there was a few things I want to check out," she said and put her blazer back on, racing after Hanna.

"What was that about?" JJ asked.

Emily shrugged "Teenagers," she replied "Who knows what's going on at the best of times?"

"We can't keep doing this Alison!" they heard Spencer shout at her friend and walk out, followed by Aria and Emily, leaving Alison on the couch.

"Looks like the party's over," JJ said as she packed up her tablet and followed Spencer, along with Hotch following Aria and Derek following Emily. Leaving Rossi, Reid and Holbrook at the table, Emily decided to make her way over to Ali, who was sitting, almost in tears, not moving.

She sat down next to her, but not too close, not wanting to startle her "Are you okay?"

Ali furiously wiped away the tear that had fallen down her cheek and nodded "I'm fine,"

Emily sat there for a moment in silence before saying "You know, after something like what you went through happens..." she started "It's hard to adjust, to normal life, even to your friends," she continued cautiously "They even find it hard to adjust to you,"

"How would you know?" Ali asked a little harsher than she intended.

"Because I went through something similar myself," Emily replied "Around about the time you did, and it was hard adjusting to life itself when I'd been away from it for so long,"

Ali looked over at her and nodded "I've changed from the person I was, I have," said Ali "I used to use everything to my advantage, no matter how much it hurt the other person. But I _have_ changed since then,"

Emily nodded "Even admitting that has proved that you have changed," she replied "But...baby steps, okay?"

Ali nodded and looked up at her "Thank you," she whispered.

"Any time," she replied as she brushed a hair behind Ali's ear "You know, I've seen you drink four cups of coffee since we've been here and you haven't eaten once," she remarked "You hungry?"

Ali nodded "A little bit, yeah,"

Emily looked at her watch "Well, it's almost 12:30, you wanna go get something to eat? Away from everyone and everything?"

Ali smiled slightly and nodded "Yeah, I'd like that,"

"Okay," Emily smiled back at her and they stood up starting to walk out the Brew.

* * *

"Hanna?" Ashley Marin called as she heard the front door open then slam shut. She frowned and then walked towards the door, seeing Hanna running up the stairs and Alex standing there, confused "What happened?"

Alex turned to Ashley and replied "I have no idea. We were at the Brew and then she suddenly stormed out, and she completely shut down on the way back here,"

Ashley sighed and nodded "Yeah, it probably has something to do with Alison DiLaurentis,"

"What do you mean?" Alex asked, her brow furrowing as Ashley led them to the kitchen.

"Do you want a coffee or a water or something?" Ashley asked.

"Uh, a water would be great, thanks," she said and sat down on the stool "If I have one more coffee today I might become immune to it's power,"

Ashley chuckled and poured two glasses of water, passing one to Alex before elaborating on her earlier statement "When Hanna met Alison. she thought it was the best thing that ever happened to her," she said "But as time went on, she realized what kind of a girl she was," Ashley sighed as she took a seat next to Alex "Hanna would often come home crying, and she didn't have to tell me who made her cry in the first place," Ashley sighed and looked over at the agent next to her "Do you have kids, Agent?"

Alex paused for a moment, then looked down, shaking her head "No," she whispered.

"Well, Hanna never told me this but Alison had nicknames for everyone she didn't like, she even had a name for Hanna," Ashley explained "She called her Hefty Hanna, and it just broke my heart that the person my daughter was supposed to be friends with, the person who she was most influenced by...used the _one thing_ that Hanna hated about herself _against_ her,"

Alex was dumbfounded "You know the saying _'kids can be cruel'_?" she asked and Ashley tilted her head in acknowledgement "That was the understatement of the century,"

"Tell me about it," Ashley replied "Hanna never liked herself around Alison, and it wasn't her weight, it was what she became. She wouldn't join in on her insults or schemes but she never stood up to her either, and I think that's what really made Hanna hate _herself_ more than Alison,"

Alex waited a few beats before she spoke up "In high school, there was this kid in my class, she was a little overweight, and no one really cared," she said "Except for this one girl and her friends, they would tease her and bully her, sometimes physically hurt her, but only in Gym class," she shook her head "It turns out, there was a reason it was only in Gym class, and it wasn't because she couldn't climb the rope,"

"The Gym teacher..." said Ashley with wide eyes, earning a nod from the agent "Oh God, that's horrible!"

"The worst thing was that no one stood up to him, because he would flunk anyone who did," said Alex "Alison is a powerful person, she did some horrible things to a lot of people, and if Hanna stood up to her the way she wanted to...my guess is that she'd be on the receiving end, it's probably what she was afraid of,"

Ashley nodded and took a sip of her water "So, are you married?" she asked, changing the topic.

Alex shook her head "Divorced," she replied "We kind of...tore apart,"

"It seems like divorce is the new normal these days," said Ashley "When Hanna's father left, I thought my life was over," she said honestly "But then I realized it was the best thing that ever happened to me,"

"Boyfriend?" asked Alex with a slight smirk to which Ashley nodded.

"Ted," replied Ashley "He's the pastor at the local church,"

"Ah," Alex nodded "A good guy,"

Ashley nodded in return and replied "Sometimes I feel like it's too good to be true,"

Alex smiled at her and finished off her water "I'm going to check on Hanna, if that's alright with you?" Ashley nodded and gestured to the staircase.

Once she was up the stairs, Alex approached the closed door of the teen's bedroom cautiously and knocked softly "Hanna? It's Alex," she said just as softly as her knock. There was silence "May I come in?"

There was a few beats of silence, and she was about to turn around when she heard a muffled "Yeah,"

Alex opened the door to see the girl lying on her bed, her head face down in her pillows. Alex smiled slightly at the sight before she closed the door behind her and sat on the edge of her bed "How you doin"?"

Hanna rolled over and sat up slightly, her back against the bed head and a pillow in her arms. Her eyes were slightly puffy and red and she had kicked her heels off next to her bed "Yeah, I guess,"

"You wanna talk about it?"

Hanna shook her head slightly before sighing "Do you think people change?"

Alex thought for a moment before saying "Sometimes...a lot of people don't, but there's still some who do," she replied "I believe that people change into what they really are, the mask just comes off,"

Hanna nodded, taking in her words "I wanted her gone, you know," said Hanna "Alison, I mean," Alex turned her body so she was directly facing her, wanting her to continue "She hurt a lot of people; me included. I didn't like who I was when I was around her,"

Alex nodded "Your mom told me," she replied "Look, I know you don't trust me, but I'm here to protect you, you know that right?"

Hanna sighed "Yeah," she whispered "But I don't think you know what you're protecting me from,"

"So...tell me," Alex replied.

* * *

"Baby Girl, _please_ tell me you have somethin' for me," Morgan said into the phone as he answered, putting it on loudspeaker for everyone to hear. They were back at the Hastings residence along with JJ and Hotch due to the girls coming back here after the Brew. They were upstairs in Spencer's room.

"You wish is my command my chocolate Adonis," she replied "When Avenger Alex asked for background checks, nothing really stood out, but do you remember how I told you Jessica DiLaurentis was found two weeks ago in the Hastings' backyard? The ME isn't sure whether to rule it a homicide or not so I looked into her background considering her daughter is our primary focus, the girl that's in Alison DiLaurentis' grave is named Bethany Young, now Bethany used to be a patient at Radley Sanitarium for a while before she was murdered,"

"Yeah?" Morgan prompted her.

"Well, our Radley Sanitarium has quite the history with our dear old Rosewood High. Earlier this year Spencer Hastings was admitted for five days, she had a breakdown because she thought her boyfriend, Toby Cavanaugh, was dead and she saw the body in the woods," she explained "But last year a girl was admitted for psychosis, she almost hit our four pretty girls with a car and tried to kill them, the police then found out that she was pretty much stalking them beforehand; texts, emails, the works, all signed with the letter _'A'_,"

"What was the girl's name?" Hotch asked her.

"Mona Vanderwaal," Garcia replied "But that's not all, guess who was on the board of Radley,"

"Jessica DiLaurentis," JJ replied, hearing her keys in the background typing away furiously.

"And points for the blonde beauty," she replied.

"Mama, can you get me those emails and texts?" asked Derek.

They could still hear her typing away in the background when she answered "Honey, I could do anything you want," she said in a sultry voice making them smirk and Derek chuckle "I'm sending them to you know, but they're all from blocked users so it's going to take a while for me to trace where they came from,"

"You are a goddess woman!" he replied into the phone and hung up "Alright, we've got something,"

"I'll call Alex and Em," JJ said and stood up, taking a few steps away so the rest of them could keep working.

* * *

"Why do we keep lying for her?" Aria asked the other two in the room as she paced Spencer's bedroom.

"I don't know," said Spencer.

Aria stopped pacing and looked at them "Maybe we should tell them the truth,"

"We can't do that, Aria," Emily said.

"Why not?" asked Spencer "To protect Alison? Sooner or later they're going to find out about everything,"

"These feds are _far_ more observant than the cops," Aria said "And they know we're hiding something, they know the story about Ali's kidnapping is complete crap,"

"How do you know?" asked Emily, taking a step forward and folding her arms over her chest.

"I heard them talking," Aria replied "At the Brew, they said that Ali was too calm and we were caught off guard so that gave it away,"

"Okay, fine, but just because they know what happened isn't true, it's not like they can figure out all the crap that's happened over the last three years," Emily replied.

"I don't know about that," Spencer said "Mine started profiling me out loud and it's like she _knew_ I popped pills like breath mints,"

Aria sighed and slumped onto the bed "I don't know," she replied "Maybe it'll be easier if we tell them,"

"We can't know that for sure," Emily replied.

"Hang on," Spencer said and sat down at her laptop, opening it up and searching _'Behavioral Analysis Unit'_.

"What are you doing?" Emily asked as she sat down next to her.

"Scoping out the bodyguards," Spencer replied and looked at all the headlines "Holy crap," she said and read aloud "_The Fox Caught_, _Kidnapped Girl Found After Two Years_, _Airport Heist Stopped In It's Tracks_, who are these people?"

"Wait, The Fox?" asked Aria, pointing to the first headline "What's that?"

"Let's find out,"

* * *

"You come out here often?" Emily asked her as she and Ali sat down on the lakefront.

"I used to," she replied "But I haven't been out here since I came back,"

Emily grabbed the take away containers out of the bag and sat one down in front of her "I'm sorry about your mom," she said quietly, to which Ali nodded.

"Thanks," she replied, just as quiet "I knew something was wrong when I came home and she wasn't there," Emily just stayed quiet, waiting for the girl to continue "I was gone a long time, and my parents couldn't handle it, so they divorced, and my dad moved away," Ali jabbed at her Chinese food before looking up at her "He wants to move out of Rosewood,"

"And you don't want to?" Emily asked as Ali took a forkful of noddles and shook her head.

"My friends are here," she replied "They're the only thing that keeps me going in this God forsaken world,"

Emily nodded "That's understandable,"

Ali looked back up at her before saying "You said you were in a situation similar to mine...what did you mean by that?"

Emily took a deep breath before she sat up a little straighter and said "Nearly two years ago, someone from my past caught up with me and I got into a lot of trouble. I couldn't talk to my team about it, it would only put them in danger...so I ran," she explained "But he caught me anyway...things didn't go well and it ended by my team thinking I was dead, seven months later they found out I wasn't and it...changed things,"

"Why did your team think you were dead?" Ali asked "What happened?"

Emily paused for a moment, deciding on how to answer this, but decided with the truth "Because I _was_, that part wasn't a lie," Emily said honestly, making Alison's eyes widen slightly and her lips part in shock "They just didn't know that the doctors managed to restart my heart,"

"You said that it was hard for other people to adjust when you came back...did your friends lose trust in you?"

Emily nodded "Yeah, they did," she replied "And I worked hard to gain it back, but maybe I worked a little _too_ hard to mend fences and skipped steps along the way,"

"What do you mean?"

Emily shrugged "I realized that it wasn't me they didn't trust, it was themselves," she replied "They blamed themselves for so long, thinking I was dead, I didn't give them time to gain the trust back that they lost," Ali nodded, taking it all in and Emily put her food down, brushed her hands off hand turned to her "Look, I don't know what happened over the last three years but your friends _do_," she said "Just keep your head down and prove to them that you have changed since you were fifteen,"

Ali nodded in return and gave her a small smile "Thanks,"

"Anytime," Emily said and they sat eating in a comfortable silence until Ali spoke up.

"So...you married?" she asked.

Emily laughed "No,"

"Boyfriend?"

"...Yes,"

"Kids?"

"One,"

"What's his name?"

"What is this? 20 questions?" Emily answered her question with a question, to which Ali smirked and replied.

"Hey, for the next however long you're here, you're going to find out _everything_ about me," she said "It's not fair if I know nothing about you,"

Emily eyed her for a moment before saying "Fine...his name's Declan," she replied and seeing Ali open her mouth again, she cut in "And before you ask he's seventeen,"

"Got a picture?"

"This is never gonna end, is it?" she asked as she picked up her phone.

"Probably not,"

* * *

**There you go, chapter three.**

**I'm adding James to the mix (Alex's husband-in this story ex-husband) and also Ethan because I believe they're a massive part in who she is today.**

**This chapter is a tiny bit longer but oh well...**

**R&R! :)**

**xoxo Love, Me. oxox**


End file.
